As well known from Japanese Utility Model No. H07-34781, in a conventional working vehicle such as a tractor, assist grips are provided on upper portions of rear-wheel fenders so that an operator putting his/her foot on a step can grip either of the assist grips so as to easily ride on/off an operation section of the vehicle while keeping stability of his/her body.